Blood Purity
by Larkafree
Summary: The Winchesters take out a nest of vamps. They are shocked at the discovery that this nestleader is keeping a human for food. Dean gains Castiel's trust and friendship, but trouble ensues. Dean OOC. If you don't like my writing style you can not read my fics! Slash. Smut. Dean/Cas
1. Chapter 1

**I meant to post this a few weeks ago, but the holidays got busy. Finally getting things in order so enjoy this vampire fic.**

* * *

Dean and Sam had just rolled into the small town of Winfield, Illinois; they heard rumours of a vampire nest just outside of the town. They figured they were in the neighbourhood, might as well take down some blood suckers. They set up shop in a dingy motel north of the suspected nest and grabbed some shut eye. Everyone knows you hunt vamps at dawn, less active and way easier to take down when they don't like the vitamin D of a sunrise.

Sam was the first one up in the morning, like usual, he did the morning breakfast run before Dean even rolled out of bed. They were showered, fed and ready to kick vamp ass by nine. Dean pulls the Impala up to a nicely manicured lawn in front of a two-storey brick house, blue front door, red shuttered windows, which were all blacked out, all in all, the place looked respectable, like a nice family resided inside, but the boys knew better.

Dean pulled out two syringes full of dead man's blood and hands one to Sam. "Stick to the plan, behead them, get out and be done and back at the room by noon." When has the plan even gone off without a hitch, theWinchesters never got that lucky.

Dean took the front entrance, while Sam went in the back. The first thing Dean notices upon entering was the smell, the place reeks of bleach. Vamps are usually very careless in their kills, so blood is spilt everywhere. Someone took the time to clean, scrub down the walls and floors. Who would do such a thing? Dean thought it strange, but kept his mind on his duty, find the blood suckers, kill 'em or at least incapacitate them and get out.

The older Winchester walks through the eerie living room, not a single vamp encountered yet, he moves upstairs quickly, letting Sam clear the other rooms on the first floor. As Dean ascends the steps he hears a creak in one of the rooms and tightens the grip he has on his machete. He gets to the top step and waits a second to get a lay of the land, so to speak. There are three doors, two on the left and one on the right. He tip toes to the door on the right, takes a deep breath and kicks in the door, nothing, just a small bathroom. He sighs in relief and moves on to the next door, the first on the left and kicks it in as well. This time he is in shock. The padlock on the door is intact, but the door frame is splintered, revealing a small bedroom. It is painted a pale shade of sky blue, with clouds, there is a small twin-sized bed in the corner, a tall dresser to the one side, under a painted out window and sitting near the bed, looking in utter boredom is a young man.

The man stands up and looks in the direction of the doorway, he is shorter than Dean, by an inch or so, skinny, large blue eyes and unruly black hair, dressed in faded blue jeans and a blue button down dress shirt, he has no shoes or socks of any kind, just bare feet . He sits on a stool by the bed and smiles at the new comer. "Hello, are you hungry?" The man holds out his arm, in invitation.

Dean is in utter shock, his man is most certainly human, and no vamp would act like this. He takes a step into the room, no blood sucker attacks so he takes another step, as he gets closer to the man sitting on the stool he notices the man looks very pale, as if he has not seen daylight himself in years, but what shocks the older Winchester more is the clear tubing protruding from the guy's arm, he is vein-tapped for an easy vamp meal. "Hi, what's your name, dude?" Dean takes a step closer looking around the room, tentatively.

"Castiel. You are not…you should not be here." He tenses up and hides his arm from the intruder. This guy is not here to feed. Castiel is scared now, he has only ever seen other people when they are hungry or he needs fluids, but they were always not like him, not human. This guy is human, and holding a very big knife.

Dean looks at the guy and sees fear, unhindered fear, he looks over at what the guy is staring at and remembers he is holding a big machete; he lowers his weapon and extends his arm to the guy. "Are you…do you live here?"

Castiel nods, and shrinks away from the extended hand; he is to never touch anyone. There are strict rules, and if he does not follow them he gets hurt, never injured, and never cut.

"Its okay dude, I'm here to help. My name is Dean. Take my hand; we need to leave, fast."

"I am never to leave; this is my home, Dean." Castiel tilts his head, he is confused he has not left this room in his entire life; he doesn't even know what is past that door. The outside world is fear, his room is safe.

Dean just scoffs and grabs the guy's arm, forcefully. He is losing his patience, obviously the vamps are not here, but they could be hiding somewhere close by, him and Sam and now this guy, Castiel need to get the hell outta dodge, before all hell breaks loose with an innocent human. The guy doesn't resist too much, he gets pulled to his feet and dragged out of the room.

As Castiel nears the doorway fear sets in, he can't leave. "No, please don't make me leave. They will kill me if I'm impure."

Dean stops in his tracks, what the hell did the guy just say, impure. "How long have you lived here?"

"My entire life, as far back as I can remember, why?"

"Never left the house?"

"Not even this room, I grew up in this room, please leave me here, I'm scared of being hurt."

"Relax, Castiel I'm not gonna hurt ya, we have to leave before they come back."

"I am their source of purity, I cannot leave."

"Are you kidding me? Come on." Dean drags the shorter man from the room like a child and walks him down the steps. When he reaches the bottom Dean finds Sam coming up from the cellar.

"Found two vamps, boy were they surprised to see me." Sam chuckles, but stops when he sees Dean dragging a reluctant looking guy down the steps and out the door. "Who is that?"

"This is Castiel. Their source."

"What?! Are you for real?" Sam looks at the guy and turns back to Dean, who is having a hell of a time getting the guy to go through the door. Sam grabs his brother's arm and steers him away from the crazed guy. "Dean, don't push him, if he has been their food for years, there's a chance he doesn't know the outside world, be nice to him, don't drag him from the life he has known."

Dean just gives a bitch face. "We don't have all freaking day, Sammy."

Sam just glares at his brother, saying trust me without speaking a syllable.

"Fine." Dean storms off to the shaking guy, huddled in a corner. "Castiel close your eyes, and hang on to my jacket, I promise you will be safe with me, okay?" Dean rolls his eyes at his brother, but turns to give the guy a genuine smile.

They look at each other for a few seconds, then Castiel closes his eyes and takes slow, calming breaths. "Okay Dean."

Dean puts the guy's arm around his waist and wraps his own arm around Castiel's shoulders. "Let's go dude."

They get Castiel to the Impala and loaded into the car fairly quickly. Dean and Sam head to the trunk to pack up their stuff and talk. "He is prolly a missing kid, kidnapped and held there for years…"

Dean looks between the trunk lid into the back and nods, "I think you're right, guy says it's all he knows."

"Should we drop him at an ER or something?" Sam looks to his brother for his opinion.

"Nah, we take him back to the room and find out where the rest of the damn blood suckers are first."

"I suppose." Sam slams the trunk lid down and the guy inside jumps and huddles into the back seat. "Skittish much."

"Shut up, Sam. He is scared." Dean turns his gaze to the back seat and shudders. Guy must be beside himself with anxiety. Dean hops into the driver's seat and turns around as he closes the door. "You alright back there Castiel?" Dean thinks it over and continues. "I've never heard a name like yours. What's it mean?"

Castiel straightens his stance. "I don't know that is what they called me for as long as I can remember."

"I meant no disrespect. Geez kid." Dean turns back around and turns the engine over and puts the car into drive.

They drive in silence; Dean keeps glancing back at the guy. The poor kid is shaking violently, but hasn't said a word 'bout the thirty minute drive back to the motel room.

When they arrive at the crappy motel parking lot Sam gets out of the car and opens the back door, Castiel cowers away from Sam and pushes his back into the opposite door, trying his hardest to stay away from the tall scary guy.

Dean turns around and laughs at the sight, Castiel is pressed against the car door and Sam is trying to reach in to grab the guy. "Sammy, you are scaring him." Dean opens the back door and Castiel falls out of the car in flurry of clothes.

Dean totally forgot the guy wasn't wearing any shoes or socks.

As Dean looks down, the kid looks up and sets his huge baby blues on the only guy that has been nice to him in years, hell his whole life. Castiel is scared, everything is scary. He just wants to go home, where he has rules and knows what is expected of him. But this Dean guy seems nice; maybe he can be his new daddy. Castiel extends his arm towards Dean, asking for help.

Dean grabs the hand and pulls the kid up and dusts him off. "We are going to our room now, can you walk?"

Castiel nods and takes a step, but stops and cowers behind Dean when he sees the tall guy walking towards him.

Sam stops mid-step. "You know what I'm getting my own room. He obviously doesn't like being anywhere near me." Sam just turns around and heads for the main office.

"Is that true? You don't like my brother?" Dean laughs, lightly, he is a giant and intimidating at times.

Castiel nods and grabs onto Dean to protect him.

"Wow, clingy much?" Dean unclenches Castiel's fingers from his bicep and holds the guy's hand instead. "This way baby Cass."

Once again he tilts his head, this time in confusion; he has never been called anything but Castiel.

Dean manages to get the clinging man into his room without too many pointed stares and sits the guy down on Sam's bed, which is now the guy's bed by default. The older Winchester grabs Sam' laptop and opens it to the last internet search Sam did. Dean glances over and sees the guy is huddled in a ball on the bed, rocking himself back and forth, like a child. Dean thinks to himself, this guy is a child, mentally, prolly never saw other humans, only blood suckers and they molded him to be scared of humans. After ten minutes of searching other possible vamp hold outs Dean hears a whimper and looks up, the guy is crying, he is so scared. Dean closes the laptop and walks over to the bed and pats the guy's shoulder gently. Why did he get stuck with the oversized child, Sammy is so much better suited for the emotional crap.

"Castiel, look at me, you are going to be fine. We will get you back to the parents you were obviously taken from." Dean is trying his best to be comforting, but he sucks at this girly stuff.

Castiel wails, he doesn't wanna go to people he has no memory of, he wants to go home, but Dean won't let him.

Dean tries again to calm him down, without warning Castiel grabs Dean's sleeve, pulling him down to Castiel's level and hugs him. His whole body shakes as he cries.

Dean is speechless, he has no idea what to do, he prays for Sammy to come help and is rewarded when after a minute of Castiel squeezing him in a hug Sam shows up to grabs his stuff.

Sam is surprised to open the door to the guy hugging Dean and he can tell Dean is uncomfortable, but doesn't dare do or say anything. Sam mouths. 'You look like a couple.'

Dean responds with, 'bitch."'

'Jerk,' Sam laughs as he grabs his laptop, duffle bag of clothes from the floor and bag of toiletries from the bathroom. He shakes his head as he leaves.

Dean allows Castiel to hug him for a few more minutes. "Dude, we need to know some information." Dean tries to untangle Castiel's arms from around his waist. Castiel gulps and nods, letting his arms drop to beside him.

"Okay, how old are you? Do you remember anything from before?" Dean grabs a notepad and pen.

Castiel thinks for a minute. "I'm twenty-five, I believe. Why does this matter? I only know if I leave I get hurt, please let me go back." Castiel starts to cry, letting the fear override the curiosity he felt at the initial prospect of going outside.

Dean has a heart; it is buried deep, but there. He reaches over and pats the guy's shoulder, awkwardly. Why does he get the emotionally stunted victims, he would rather send the guy to Sammy for comforting, but that's not an option, the guy trusts Dean, not Sam.

"I wanna go home, before Daddy finds out and … please, Dean." Castiel is petrified of being hurt, he hasn't been beaten in years, but he still remembers having his arm twisted behind his back very painfully, but not to the point of breaking anything or drawing blood, since his blood was what he was kept for, a drop wasted was unspeakable.

"Okay, twenty-five. What is your 'daddy's' name then? Do you know where he would go when not there with you?"

Castiel is petrified, but for some reason this guy, this human guy seems nice and wants to genuinely help him, even if Castiel will be hurt if he is ever found. "Law…they called him… Lawrence. He would mention the observatory." Castiel is shaking with fright; this is beyond traumatic for him, telling all he knows to a stranger.

"Alright, I think I've got enough to go on. Here, watch some TV." Dean puts on some cartoons and hands the guy the remote.

Castiel looks up at the black box with moving pictures, it reminds him of something, and it's a vague memory but there.

_Castiel sitting in front of one of these TVs watching a cartoon, he is around three or four. When a tall man, Lawrence appears beside him and sits down. The man looks exactly as he does to this day, perfect in his appearance and posture and demeanor. _

"_Hello there. What's your name little one?"_

"_James…James Novak. Are you a friend of my mommy?"_

"_Yes, James, I am your new Daddy." The man ruffles the kid's hair, inhaling his scent. He mumbles, "You smell so pure."_

Castiel snaps out of his daze. "James!" Dean looks over from talking on his cell phone. "James Novak that was my name." Castiel pulls his legs up to his chest, wrapping himself in a tight ball, in an attempt to protect himself.

"I think you better get over here, he remembers now." Dean closes the phone and walks back over to the bed where the naïve guy is huddled.

Sam slips into the room, quietly keeping his distance, but wanting to hear.

"It's okay Cass. Tell us what you remember, we can help you, you don't ever have to see those mean vampires again." Dean tries to keep his distance from the guy while Sam is in the room.

Castiel holds his arms out, wanting Dean to hold him again before he speaks again.

Sam elbows Dean, "go hold him if you wanna know." Sam holds back his chuckle, letting a smile spread on his face though.

Dean huffs, "fine." He sits on the bed and lets Castiel wrap his arms around his waist again. How often does a grown man hug another grown man, in Dean's lifetime it's a number he can count on a single hand, this was adding to it, soon he'd need the second hand.

Castiel holds his rock in this scary new place, he feels a sort of safety holding this guy, he has no idea why, but he wants to feel this more often.

"My name was James Novak, I was four when Lawrence showed up and took me away, saying he was my new Daddy, at first I thought he was my mommy's boyfriend, but after a few days of not seeing my mommy, I started yelling and throwing my food, demanding to see my mommy." Castiel shudders, that was the first time he was hurt.

"I was hit every time I asked to see my mommy or pulled out my IV. It was the scariest time of my life. After a while I stopped acting out and did what I was told, it hurt less and I got presents for letting them put this needle into my arm. It took a few years for me to realize it was never going to end. I shut down all emotions, the people holding me didn't want anything but my blood, the faster I complied the sooner I got a present, most of the time it was a toy or a book. I love to read."

Dean looks over at his brother at this. This man is a kid, mentally. They need to approach this from a child's point of view.

"Have you ever seen anyone like me? Someone who didn't want your blood?"

Castiel shakes his head, slow and stops, "Yes once, he was around my age. They called him Balthazar. I don't think that was really his name, since mine is Castiel."

Dean groans, there was more than just him. "Cass, it's okay. When did you see this kid?"

"Years ago, when I was still allowed to look outside, they brought him to my room because I wouldn't stop crying. He hugged me and said I was going to be okay but they would never let me go, ever." Castiel's breath hitches and he starts to sob into Dean's shoulder.

"It's okay Cass, You are safe here, and we will not let anyone hurt you." Dean lifts is head and places his chin in Castiel's untidy hair, comforting the scared guy.

Castiel's sobs quiet down after a few minutes; he has fallen asleep in Dean's arms. Dean moves the guy into a laying position and walks over to Sam sitting at the table. "What you think?"

"I think you have a new friend, just don't break his heart." Sam laughs, quietly.

"Shut up! He is scared; he has not been outside that room in twenty years, that's your entire life, practically." Dean shoots a glare over at his brother.

"We need to find this 'Lawrence' and kill him before we can drop the guy off at a hospital or something." Dean glances over at the sleeping form of their newest add-on.

"Agreed, any clues?" Sam flips through an old tome of Bobby's, while Dean opens John Winchester's journal, skimming over for the pages for any mention of vamps, even though he knows his dad never encountered blood suckers, thinking they were exterminated.

Sam cracks open his laptop soon after and does some research on any local observatories. He finds one, it is abandoned, has been for years.

* * *

The sun is close to setting and Dean and Sam have gone off a few hours' sleep, they know not to attack vamps after dusk, there is no advantage. Sam goes back to his room to catch some sleep around midnight, while Dean heads for his bed. He is just settling into slumber when he feels a cool breeze, the sheets lift and a warm body presses against him.

Dean turns over and sees a scared looking Castiel looking over at him. "What you think you are doing, dude?"

"I am attempting to show my gratitude. Is this not how to show affection for another human being?" Castiel looks away petrified of being sent away. He doesn't wanna sleep alone anymore.

Dean just groans and reaches an arm out allowing Castiel to get closer, it's obvious this guy has had no real human contact, it's only one night, he can give a little comfort, as long as Sam is nowhere near to see this, ever.

Castiel smiles and hugs Dean back, they lie like this for a while, when Castiel gets an idea. He has spent most of the day watching TV, which he has not seen in years and saw that when someone wants to show gratitude he kisses the intended human on the cheek then the lips, he nervously leans in and softly brushes his lips against Dean's cheek. He gets a quiet murmur and tries again. This time giving a quick kiss to his cheek and moves to Dean's lips, placing a chaste kiss on his bottom lip. Dean just shifts in his sleep, moving closer. Castiel takes this as a good sign and gives another kiss, this time keeping his lips against Dean's as seen on the show he was watching. Dean moves his lips slightly and Castiel moans, hearing this noise, he has no idea if it's good or bad. Castiel is happy when he feels Dean kissing back, he runs his fingers through Dean's short spikey hair, feeling comfort from the touch; he has never touched another human like this before, ever. Everything is new to him, but this feels like a good thing.

Dean's eyes shot open at having fingers run through his hair, it takes him a second to realize the huge sapphire eyes looking at him aren't some chick's, but their ward, Castiel, who is in his bed, kissing him in his sleep, and he was kissing back. "What the Hell MAN!" Dean kicks away from the guy. When he sees the utterly devastated look on the guy's face he moves back to the bed. "Sorry, Cass." Dean takes a calming breath, "You can't do THAT while someone is asleep. It's not nice, okay?"

Cass looks down, knowing when he is being reprimanded. "My apologies, Dean." Castiel falls to the floor, grabbing his legs and shaking back and forth.

Dean mentally slaps himself, "dammit" Dean leans down to pull the guy back onto the bed, at that moment the window is smashed as a body flies through it. The guy lands on his feet and straightens out, standing at his full height. The guy looks at Castiel huddled on the floor and smiles, revealing his row of sharp vampire fangs. "That is not yours, give it back, now."

Dean runs for the machete that he thankfully kept near the bed, on the nightstand. He guessed the damn blood suckers would want their food source back, Castiel doubled as bait. Sam was running into the room a second later, holding his own huge knife.

Castiel just freezes, petrified. Lawrence came for him himself, this is bad. He is going to hurt Castiel really bad for this. Castiel wails into his knees, praying this is all a dream and he wakes up in his room, safe and unharmed.

Lawrence circles Dean in a stare down.

"He is not yours, he is a human being. Vamps all deserve to die, rotting in hell." Dean fakes a lunge and watches as the vamp reacts.

"We don't go to Hell, you should know that. After all the vamps you have sent out of this world, my children included.

"We love killing all your children. Lawrence?" Dean smirks and twirls his knife threateningly.

The vamp turns his head to Castiel and snarls, "I will deal with your talking after!" He turns back to attack the brothers.

Lawrence extends his fangs and dagger-like nails, preparing to re-claim his property. He lunges forward going after the taller of the two, considering him the biggest threaten, even though he hasn't uttered a word. He swipes his right hand down, hard, catching and tearing the cloth and skin of the younger Winchester's left forearm.

Sam hiss in pain but brings his knife down in a tight arch, making a connection with the vampire's arm, but not causing any real damage, he knows to go for the head or pump him full of dead man's blood, he can't get the syringe fast enough from his back pocket, but he can keep the blood sucker distracted long enough to get Castiel safely away and Dean to spike the fucker full of 'vampinite'. They dance around, step by step, sizing their opponent up for a quick kill.

Dean takes the chance and ducks down from view to crawl over to the scared ball of limbs that is Castiel. "Hey kid, follow me, we are getting out of here."

Castiel doesn't move, just rocks harder, knowing he will be in so much pain when Lawrence gets him back. Dean pulls of his arm, forcefully and Castiel snaps out of his internal dread. He follows, crawling behind Dean to the doorway.

Sam has gotten in two more knife thrusts, but neither are very damaging, Sam has a few claw marks on his shirt, but nothing seriously damaging.

Dean gets Castiel out of the room and runs for the Impala, he looks back to chance a glance to see how the duel with Lawrence is going with Sam. He sees the vampire retreating and sighs. Dean gets Castiel into the front seat and runs around to drive off to Sam and Dean's rendezvous location.

Dean gets to the old movie theatre parking lot, the place is empty and Dean gets out of the car to wait, Castiel follows, scared to be alone at this point. They sit on an old concrete barrier, waiting for Sam. Five minutes later the younger Winchester comes strolling up to the Impala with a worried look on his face, but not really hurt.

"That was fun, not in the top ten most fun run-ins with vamps, but it's there." Sam leans against the barrier, crossing his arms.

Dean pipes up, "that went well, don't ya think?" Dean starts to walk away from Castiel, wanting to talk to Sam, unhindered and explain what Castiel did before the stupid blood sucker showed up, Sam follows, looking back at the expression on the guy's face as they walk away.

"What's wrong Dean? You look like you seen a ghost or something, not a pissed off, territorial vamp."

"Well…before we got attacked…ahh, never mind. It's not important anyways." Dean can't for the life of him tell his younger brother he woke up to kissing a guy, even if the guy totally took advantage of him in his sleep and didn't know the normal boundaries people give one another.

Dean looks back to make sure Castiel is not freaking and the guy is gone, disappeared. Dean runs back to the barrier he knows they were sitting on and doesn't even see a trace of him. "DAMMIT!" Dean shouts at his brother, "He planned this, fuck!"

Sam is a few steps behind his brother, "I'm sure he took him to the observatory, let's go." Sam jumps in the Impala and sees Dean isn't getting in the driver's side.

"Sam, we can't, it's still dark, and we have the advantage during the day." Dean kicks the wheel of his car in anger, he would never abuse his baby, but this is just too much. They got the guy out, saved him from the vamps, but used him as bait and now he is back with them, prolly being 'hurt' as Castiel called it.

Dean drops his head onto the hood of his car and clenches his fists, he can't believe his stupidity on this, never leave the victim open for attack, he was so preoccupied with trying to figure out if he was upset 'bout the kiss or happy. Dean gets in the car, starts up the engine and heads back to the motel room to clean up and get the hell out of there before the staff figure out the window is broke and the room trashed.

* * *

**This is a long first chapter, so much to explain.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Honourable Mentions go to aLoggedInReader, Grim1989, No pen names left, herecomeschaos, Keefer, darkphoenix2345, NightAngel97, CassXDeano and Gustin for leaving their kind words.**

**My apologies for the horribly written fight scene, they are not my forte...**

* * *

At sunrise Dean and Sam roll up to the abandoned observatory, get out and pack up their bag full of knifes and dead man's blood. Dean is beyond feeling guilty at this point, he promised the guy he'd be safe and now he feels as if he let him down, the scared and very damaged man that was still emotionally a child, needing the comfort of a safe presence. Dean grabs the biggest machete he owns and walks up to the door, waiting for Sam to get his flank.

They kick open the door and are not even through the door when hands grab them, pulling them in and throwing Dean and Sam against different walls. Dean flies through the crumbling wall and lands on a dusty table. Sam hits the wall and falls to the ground in a mess of plaster and sweat.

Dean gets to his feet quickly, slashing his knife in hopes of catching some blood sucker, he gets lucky, a dumb one gets close enough and gets slashed, Dean feels the contact and whips around slicing the head clean off. He sees another eyeing him from doorway, he turns to face him. "Where is Castiel?" The vamp laughs and lunges for him.

Dean jumps to the side at the right moment and slashes down with his machete, slicing his head as well. "Stupid vamps, never learn." Dean shakes his head as he wipes the blade off on the dead vamp's pants.

Sam is taking down his own swarm of vamps when Dean reappears, looking very pissed off. "Glad you could join the fight."

"Hey, fuck you, I just offed two suckers, how many have you gotten?" Dean runs for the stairs, guessing Castiel would be held near the head blood sucker. Dean takes the steps two at a time, reaching the first landing within seconds, he figures he should check each door and steps onto the hard floor, walking quietly to each door, opening the unlocked ones and peering inside, nothing on the entire floor he goes back to the stairway and heads to the top floor to start the process all over again. He makes it to the second door on the left, it is locked. Dean readies himself and slams his shoulder into the door; it doesn't budge, gathers his thoughts and kicks the door in, shattering the doorframe once again.

Dean charges into the room, knife held high, ready to weld it at any vamps he encounters. Sitting on a large throne-like arm chair is Lawrence. He is dressed in a nice Armani suit, long blonde hair combed back behind his ears, smirking at the hunter.

"I have been expecting you, Winchester, or should I call you Dean? That is what Castiel seemed to call you." He laughs as Dean inches into the room, looking for his friend. "Oh I'm sorry Castiel won't be joining us this morning. He has been detained, in fact he has been tainted. I'm guessing you were the one to ruin my food, such as it was. He was the most delicious thing I had tasted and I just couldn't stop myself…but not anymore. Which was interesting since he had no marks on him, anywhere. As soon as I got him back he was striped and inspected, how did you taint his innocence, if I may ask?"

Dean just looks at the head blood sucker, confused. "I didn't touch him. If you don't want him anymore give him to me then." Dean takes another looks around the room, hoping there is a door off to the side that Castiel is being kept in.

"Sure you didn't. Unfortunately, he is in no condition to go anywhere, in fact I think you can take what's left of him, if I find the pieces." Lawrence snaps his fingers and a hidden door opens to reveal a small boy walking into the room, looking utterly scared, but in perfect condition. "Meet my new lunch. Hector found him in town, the little guy was so happy to see the inside of a Hummer. This is Samandriel."

Dean looks at the boy and recognizes him as the motel clerk's small son, Alfie. "It's okay Alfie, we are leaving soon." Dean looks back to the arrogant vamp and glares, "I assure you he was not tainted by me, maybe one of your kids touched him." Dean thinks back to the kiss and groans, dammit. The guy doomed himself, of course he honestly thought he was free and never expected to be a blood bag again, either way it was still all Dean's fault.

"Too late to ask now, they have enjoyed their meal."

Dean just runs at the smug asshole and screams for Alfie to hide away from them. The kid runs for the table and hides under it. Dean fakes a swipe of his blade and instead stabs the vampire with his syringe of 'vampinite'. He collapses in a heap sitting in the chair still. Dean grabs his arm and drags him out of the room, "Come on Alfie, we are leaving." The kid runs out from under the table and catches up with the hunter in a few seconds.

Dean kicks the vampire down the stairs, he was originally just going to kill him but now he needs to know if he was telling the truth about Castiel. Sam runs to the staircase and looks down at the body of Lawrence and looks up to see Dean and the small kid standing on the edge, glaring down.

"Where is Castiel? And who is that?" Sam narrows his eyes, recognizing the kid as well.

"We need some more dead man's blood. I think he fed Castiel to the others as punishment for…" Dean trails off, he can't tell Sam that he is the reason Castiel got tainted and punished. Dean hops down the steps and kicks the blood sucker, grabbing a leg this time, he drags the vamp through the first floor and into a small kitchen area at the back, keeping his eye out for any signs of Castiel. He is getting worried, maybe that dick was right and Castiel is dead. He pulls Lawrence onto a wooden chair and wraps him with ropes, to keep him sitting up.

Dean sits on another chair and tries to catch his breath. Sam walks the kid out of the house and puts him into the car to sleep. He waits 'til he is sleeping and returns to help Dean and get answers on where Castiel is.

"Talk to me Dean. Where is Castiel? This was a rescue mission, we haven't rescued the guy yet, a kid yes, but you seemed rather adamant of getting the guy too."

"I think he had Castiel killed…'cause …he was not pure anymore." Dean rubs his hand over his face, trying to word it correctly, but not give away any information that Castiel and Dean had a not so innocent moment .

"What you mean Dean? How is he impure now?"

"I mean we tainted him by taking him out of the house and letting him enjoy the comforts of the motel's crappy amenities." Dean groans, thinking how to explain it all.

Sam can tell Dean is not telling him something, but doesn't push until Dean wants to tell.

Dean gets off the chair and drags a pocket knife out of his back pocket and slides it up the vamp's arm dragging it to his throat, while he stands in front of the blood sucker and gets in his face. "What did you really do with Castiel? He is prolly scared and you just treat him like a piece of property, I saw him, his room, how could anyone live like that?" Dean moves the blade a fraction of an inch.

The vamp laughs, spitting up some blood, but manages a sneer. "He never knew anything else, you ruined him, he thinks he can leave and have a life outside."

"So he isn't dead. You are speaking in the present tense!" Dean pushes the chair up against the wall and presses the knife into the vampire's neck, drawing a few drops of blood. "Talk or I find some more 'vampinite' for your precious veins."

He laughs, but stops as he feels the pressure added, "They drank from him and left him in the forest out back to find his way back to society or die trying."

"You're lying!" Dean grits his teeth, not wanting to believe this.

Sam turns his head at a noise by the doorframe, he sees the small boy, Alfie standing the doorway. "I saw it. He was hurt and crying. I feel sorry for him, he was scared and they just threw him on the ground." Sam jumps out of the chair to shield the kids' eyes as he waits for Dean to deliver the angry death blow.

Dean loses his temper and pulls out the machete again and in one swift swing the vamp is headless and jerking in an aftershock. Dean doesn't even wait for the head to hit the floor. He is running out the back door, shouldering his way through all the broken and abandoned furniture littered throughout the hallway.

Dean is outside in seconds, screaming Castiel's name in hopes of hearing a response. He turns around and yells for Sam to get his ass out here. Castiel is in danger, he has no idea why this pains him so much, but he runs for the forest, praying he is not too late. He doesn't know how long a person can walk with minimal blood and disorientation. Cass can't have gotten far, the entire attack took like 30 minutes, then he sat in the chair for like 10 minutes, resting, gathering his strength, when he should have been, could have been out here saving his friend. Dammit he will never forgive himself if the guy dies 'cause he didn't get there in time.

Dean runs off in the direction of a thick bunch of trees, hoping Castiel tried to stay away from the observatory, knowing that was where the blood suckers were, but not too far hoping he would be rescued. Dean looks up to the sky and prays, 'please God if you can hear me, don't let Castiel die. He is scared and hurt and totally innocent in this, he just got dealt a shitty hand.' Dean continues to yell for his friend. He stops running for a second, he swore he heard a sound to his left. He takes off, hearing Sam running after him. "Cass, where are you? Answer me kid." Up ahead he sees movement through the tree trunks and runs faster, pushing his limbs to the limit, feeling the strain of his leg muscles as he exerts all he has left into finding the guy he promised to protect.

The form he is running for disappears and Dean realizes Castiel has collapsed or fallen. He gets to the clearing and looks around no signs of Castiel or anything, he closes his eyes and listens, he looks back the way he came and hears Sam enter the clearing behind him, panting heavily. "Shut up, keep quiet."

Sam tries to calm his breathing, but he has sprinted into the forest, chasing his apparently crazed brother without any weapons or any first-aid kits, since the guy is obviously injured.

Dean hears a branch crunch in the distance and runs in the direction, he isn't even looking at where he puts his feet, he jumps over a fallen tree trunk and stumbles, landing on his knees, he hears another rustle of leaves and looks up to see Castiel slumped on the forest floor, on his hands and knees holding his neck and arm. "Cass!"

Castiel looks over and tries to crawl to Dean, his saviour. "Help me, it hurts."

"Stop trying to move. I'll come to you. SAM! SAM! Over here!" Dean waves his arms frantically. Dean leans down and scoops up his charge in his arms, bridal-style. Sam reaches the spot in seconds and opens his phone to activate his GPS. He takes a quick look and points in the direction of the Impala. Sam leads the way with Dean following, holding the blood soaked guy. They make it to the car in a few minutes. Dean gets Castiel into the backseat and throws Sam the keys, "Drive, now!" Dean hops in the back seat and puts Cass' head in his lap. "It's okay Cass, we've got you. We're going to get you all better.

Sam jumps in the driver's seat and looks over to see Alfie in passenger seat, staring into the backseat. "Don't look Alfie, tell me where to turn. I need you to be my co-pilot, can you do that for me?" The kid nods and takes the phone and sits back in the seat to look at the phone, displaying the directions to the nearest hospital.

They are flying down the road, driving seventy miles an hour, through stop signs and traffic lights it's still early on a Sunday morning, not many cars. Alfie gives the instructions on where to turn and they are at the hospital within minutes.

Sam, Alfie and Dean get Castiel out of the backseat and Dean carries him to the ER doors, Sam grabs the kid's hand and they all run into the Emergency/Trauma Center.

Dean yells for a nurse or doctor. A doctor shows up with a gurney within seconds, Dean puts Castiel on it and tells the doctor he was mauled by an animal. The doctor nods and asks if they are family, Dean shakes his head and is told to wait in the waiting room. The doctor, Milligan, asks his name. Dean answers "Castiel, wait I mean James Novak. He told me James Novak."

Sam pulls Dean back by the shoulder. "Come on we can't stay they will have questions, we got him here, they know what they are doing they'll find his family. He is safe; we have to get Alfie back anyways."

Dean just stares at the trauma doors and slowly slumps his shoulders. "Right, I know." Dean turns from the doors and walks back out before the nurse can get their information, they are to remain anonymous, it's the life they lead.

* * *

**This will be a six chapter story, very sweet and very out of character.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Honourable Mentions go to Grim1989, darkphoenix2345, aLoggedInReader, CassXDeano, Keefer, NightAngel87, snowin' you, and a guest for reviewing! **

**And now Dean goes off from his norm...**

* * *

Dean gets in the drivers' seat of his baby and just stares at the hospital. Sam pushes his shoulder to get his attention. Dean snaps out of his daze. "What Sammy?"

"I asked if we were heading for the state-line or not?" Sammy follows Dean's gaze and thinks Dean cares, he cares about this one. "Okay, not, but we need a different motel then."

Dean just nods and starts the car. They drop Alfie off at his mom's motel and head down the road looking for another place to stay, they don't find another motel, but stop off at a diner to eat. Dean is distant the entire time; he orders the cheeseburger and fries, while Sam goes for a chicken salad. Dean picks at his fries and takes a bite or two from his burger when Sam snaps. He can't take it anymore.

"Dean, what's wrong?" Sam tries hedging him. "You wanna go to the hospital?"

Dean just stares at his burger and slowly shrugs.

"Eat and we will go see how he is doing, okay?" Sam sees the immediate change in Dean. The older Winchester takes a bite then two bites and finishes his burger and shoves his fries in his mouth. Sam finishes his rabbit food and looks at Dean to ask if he wants pie. It's an unspoken question, but surprisingly Dean shakes his head and gets up to leave. Sam waves the waitress over and asks for the check.

She hands it over and looks at the retreating form of Dean. "Is he okay? Never seen anyone pick at our burgers."

Sam just sighs, "I think he is worried, our friend got hurt and he wants to check on him."

The waitress nods and takes the money, thanking them for choosing Penny Wright's Diner.

Sam gets to car to see Dean is already waiting, with the car running. It is in drive before Sam can get his seatbelt on. They are at the hospital within minutes and parked in visitors parking. Dean slides in a credit card and puts the little parking slip on his dash, heading for the entrance.

Dean is at the reception desk talking to a pretty little brunette by the time Sam catches up. Dean walks away, looking sullen. "She says he is in surgery, but they have questions for us." Dean just slumps into a chair in the Emergency waiting area.

* * *

Castiel wakes up in a strange room, he is groggy, he has felt his before, at least he thought he has, until he tries to sit up and notices he can't. There is an IV in his arm, that's nothing new to him, but when he looks over and sees machines attached to him he screams. His throat is hoarse, but he manages to get sound to come out. "Dean!" the scream is quiet, but strong, he sees a glass of water and downs it in one gulp, his throat feels better, "Dean!" He calls, where is Dean? He knows he saved him, again and carried him to his car, but after that it went blank. He turns his head and sees nothing familiar, he is dressed in a hospital gown. He calls out for Dean again. A nurse comes, hearing his call. Castiel takes one look at her and freaks out, this is not Dean, it's not even the guy Dean called Sammy. "DEAN! Dean! Dean!" He is screaming at the top of his lungs, hoping if he screams loud enough and long enough Dean will hear him and come to help him. The nurse tries to calm him down, but Castiel is not stopping, he is freaking out. Why isn't Dean coming?

The nurse grabs a sedative and adds it to the IV of the guy screaming at the top of his lungs. He is screaming a name she can't understand. It sounds like 'Dean', but it is not listed on his charts any mention of a Dean. "Shhh, it's okay go to sleep hun."

Castiel feels sleepy and tries to continue to call for his saviour, soon he is drifting off to sleep, a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Dean and Sam have been waiting in the same waiting area all day, Sam is getting restless, he can't sit here anymore and he is tired. "Dean I think we should find a place to stay for the night and grab some more food, you haven't eaten since the cheeseburger this morning. You need food." Dean just grunts and turns back around, huddling into the couch. "Fine stay here, I'll be back later then. Call me if you hear anything. "

Dean nods, "Okay."

Sam is speechless he hasn't heard Dean speak since being told Castiel was in surgery. What the hell is going on with Dean? Sam is too tired to care at this point and grabs his jacket and heads for the parking lot.

* * *

Castiel wakes up and sees the same room but this time there is a woman sitting by his bed, holding his hand. She looks vaguely familiar, but he doesn't know why. He pulls his hand back, and screams for Dean, again.

The woman wakes up and tries to touch him, but he cringes from the touch, "Stay away from me. DEAN! Help me, Dean!"

"James, calm down. I'm your mom." The woman tries to make eye contact with her long lost son, but he won't stop screaming and thrashing at her.

The nurse, a different one this time, rushes in and sees the scene and pulls out a sedative to calm the guy again.

Once Castiel is sleeping again, his mother walks over to the nurses' station, asking for the doctor. She needs to know what is going on with her precious little boy that is now a fully-grown man. She returns to the room and holds his hand again.

The doctor comes in after ten minutes. "Hello Ms. Novak. I hear you wish to speak to me, I don't know how much I can answer about your son at this point, we can't get any information from him. He just screams and thrashes at anyone that comes close to him." Doctor Milligan leans against the counter.

"He keeps screaming a name, Dean. Is that who took him?" Ms. Novak is concerned, she nearly gave up hope of ever finding her son, alive, after twenty-one years. You hope for the best, but prepare for the worst, she is not sure if this is a good outcome or not. She has her son back, but not really, his mind seems damaged.

"As far as we can tell no. Dean seems to be someone he trusts, maybe it was someone else that he was held with. Things are difficult when a kidnapped person is found, sometime they are too torn up to ever really know what happened to them and some can't handle life afterwards."

"So this Dean is a friend, then?"

The doctor nods, "Or perhaps it is one of the men that found him. He was brought in by two men, I was there, the one holding him looked very distraught, nearly chased after me with your son. He did say his name was Castiel at first, so he may know more than he told. He was the one that identified him as James Novak, that's how we learned he was a missing child, but he ran out of the hospital before we could question either of them. They also had a small boy with them, he looked fine, before you ask, I don't think they are the captors. We are looking for them. We have the police scouring the area."

Ms. Novak thinks this over. I would like to know who Dean is. "How long will he be out for?"

"A few hours, he needs to rest and we need to get answers." The doctor pushes off the counter and squeezes the woman's shoulder as he leaves.

* * *

Dean is getting worried, didn't they have questions for him. He walks up to the nurses' station and inquires about James Novak, again. The nurse just asks if he is family. When Dean shakes his head no, she says she can't give out his status to anyone but family, hospital policy. Frustrated Dean slams his hands on the desk, scaring the nurses and walks away.

An older nurse leans over, "Who is he asking about?"

"James Novak."

The older nurse nearly drops her pen from her mouth, "Are you kidding me? That's the missing kid. Security has been looking for him for hours." She grabs the phone and dials security. "Make sure he doesn't leave."

"I doubt he will. He's been here my entire shift. James Novak is the recovered kid, crap. Don't tell Nora, she'll kill me."

Dean sits back down on the couch he has claimed, he is tired, but afraid of missing anything. He is asleep in seconds, his head lolling to the side. He is awoken to a poke in the shoulder.

"Boy. Boy, get up. We need to talk to you." A tall security guard is standing, blocking the lighting of the room.

Dean just squints up at the very annoyed look on the single security guard's face. "Finally." He grabs his coat and follows the guy past the double doors and into the main section of the hospital.

The guard leads him to a small security office, and points inside. Dean walks in and sees the admitting doctor sitting at the desk and another guard standing behind him, Dean gulps and takes a sit in the closest chair.

The doctor thanks the guard as he leaves. "Hello, I'm Doctor Milligan. I have a few questions for you, mostly why the hell drop the guy, leave and then come back?"

Dean shifts in his seat. "We…I…" Dean shuts his mouth, to think. "I was worried he was going to die, the most important thing was he was safe."

"Okay. But why leave and come back?"

"We had to get the kid to his mom, ASAP." Dean is shifting nervously in the chair, it is not the most comfortable of chairs, but he's certain that's the whole point.

"The kid with you was not yours?" The doctor is getting worried now.

"No, we found him, he was wandering with Cass, I mean James."

"But you knew where his mom was and that the hurt guy was in fact the missing boy, James Novak?" He is starting to get some of the necessary information he needs to assess the situation.

"Alfie's mom is the motel clerk at the Lonely Pines. I knew James' name 'cause he told me, but first he said his name was Castiel. He was hurt pretty bad, we got here as fast as we could. Is he alright? No one will tell me anything." Dean rubs his hands on his jeans, nervously.

The doctor sighs, "James or Castiel as you seem to call him is recovering physically, he lost a lot of blood and had a fair amount of flesh wounds, a broken rib and collapsed lung, all healing well, but he seems to freak out every time he wakes up."

Dean perks at hearing Castiel was going to be okay. "Thank god." He sighs his relief. He made it to him in time.

"Do you know who Dean is? He screams for this person frantically until we sedate him."

Dean freezes at this statement, Cass has been screaming for him of all people. "I…I'm Dean."

He laughs, "One mystery solved. Why does he scream for you if you only found him and brought him to the ER? Then came back? There is some sort of bond there, he is inconsolable, even by his mother, he's not doing well, emotionally." Dr. Milligan thinks it over. "If you promise to do as I say I will let you see him, on one condition."

Dean just nods, he gets to see Castiel. Whatever this guy wants, within reason. "Okay, what is it?"

"Tell me what you know about his living conditions, I get the impression you know more than you are letting on."

Dean just nods and stands up. "Can we go now?"

The doctor stands up as well, "We have a deal? I shake on all my deals." Dean reaches out his hand and shakes the doc's. The security guard opens the door and lets them leave.

* * *

The doctor leads the way down hallways and up a flight of stairs. "He is in the closed ward, he has been violent."

Dean just nods and follows him. Dr. Milligan swipes his badge and enters the ward. He makes his way to room 205 and knocks quietly. Dean sees Castiel sleeping in the hospital bed and a woman sitting in a chair holding his hand, something inside Dean sparks, he grits his teeth, remembering this is his mother, obviously.

"Hello Ms. Novak, we found the famous Dean that James screams for, we are willing to try for a new outcome, just try not to get your hopes up too much, okay?"

Cass' mom nods her head and lets go of her son's hand to stand and get a good look at the man with the doctor. "Hi, I'm Rosie." She extends her hand and shakes Dean's hand.

"Hi, I'm Dean, but I'm sure you know that much." Dean gives off a dry chuckle. "I found him."

She nods and lets him sit down in the chair. "Please sit Dean, I thank you for finding my boy, I had almost given up…"

"Your son is amazingly sweet." Dean smiles, remembering the kiss and stopping himself. "Okay doc let's get this show on the road, shall we?" Dean sits in the chair and waits.

Dr. Milligan calls a nurse over, gets a syringe from her and attaches it to the IV line. He stands back to observe his experiment.

Cass wakes up again, feeling a different kind of groggy, like he has been asleep, but can't fully wake up, he blinks his eyes a few times and looks around, it's the same damn room. He sees the doctor and the strangely familiar woman standing at the foot of his bed. "Dean." He shakes his head in anger and goes to shout for Dean, but stops short when he feels his hand being touched. He turns his head and sees the most amazing sight. "Dean?"

"Yes kid. Surprise!" Dean gives a sheepish smile.

"Oh, thank god!" Cass turns and leans over trying to touch Dean.

Dean stands up and is immediately pulled onto the bed and into Cass' arms for a hug. "Guy is a hugger."

Cass snuggles into Dean's neck, inhaling his safe scent. "Dean, I was so scared. Where did you go?"

"Uh Cass, can you let up, I need to breath." Dean exhales when the pressure is let up. "Thank you."

Dean strokes Cass' hair. He has no idea why he does the things he does, but it all feels so natural, he just lets Castiel snuggle him, again, like in the motel room.

"James, now that we found Dean, can you tell us what happened? Where you've been for twenty-one years?"

Cass just continues to hug Dean, smiling, finally feeling safe.

_He was so scared when he got thrown into a huge truck and dragged into the observatory that he told Dean about. He was scared, but knew Dean was coming, coming to save him, to rescue him, again. He walked into the third floor conference room, holding his head up for the first time in his life, remembering he was not staying here to be a food source, he had faith Dean would save him, he showed his gratitude and Dean didn't reject him, just was surprised from what happened, like he shouldn't have kissed him while he was asleep._

_Castiel held still as he was stripped and inspected. He was given a shirt and pants to wear, then a new IV was inserted in both his arms, his feeding tube in his left and his blood tube in the right, he didn't even flinch, this was how it was, but soon Dean was coming to save him and whisk him away from the vampires._

_The short vampire called Hector drained a pack of blood and handed it to Lawrence. He took one sip of the sweet red liquid and spat it out, in disgust. "YOU! What the hell did that hunter do to you? This is tainted, you are filith! Have I not kept you safe for years, fed you, clothed you, given you books to read and toys to play with? You get away for less than a day and come back to me impure. Hector find me another, I want young and sweet. Have your way with this as you please, after you bring me a replacement._

_The next thing Castiel knew he was on the floor crying, his face stung, Lawrence hit him for his betrayal. Castiel just huddled into a ball, praying for Dean to come rescue him, but he didn't, Castiel cried on the dusty floor for hours, hungry and cold. When Hector came back he had a small boy with him, presented him, administered his necessary IV tubes as Castiel had and took a sample to his Leader for acceptance._

_Lawrence nodded his approval and pointed at Castiel, "He is yours to play with as you wish, just be done by sun up, that's when they are coming for him."_

_Castiel is pulled to his feet and everything goes dark for him._

Dean looks over at Castiel. Nudging Cass back to the present, "he's talking to you."

"Sorry, doctor. What did you ask?" Cass leans over and steals a kiss from Dean's lips.

"Woah, woah. Cass don't do that!" Dean is shocked, this kid has no boundaries, first he kisses him while asleep and now he does it while there are people in the room.

Cass shies away, scared of being scolded or hit. He doesn't want conflict, he wants to be safe and happy.

"Sorry, just don't kiss me while we are trying to talk to you, and explain to the doctor here that I found you in the abandoned observatory, right?" Dean winks, hoping Castiel catches on fast about the lack of mentioning the vampire part of the story.

Castiel nods slowly, and turns back to face the doctor. "I was being kept in a house. Dean here found me and rescued me. We were heading here, when my daddy found me and took me back. He was very angry and hurt me, he took me to the abandoned observatory and got upset when I did something to upset him upon getting there and was sent to the forest for punishment. Dean found me wandering the forest, hurt, he brought me here and I woke up. End of story. When can I go home?" Castiel gives a huge grin and bounces his head in happiness.

Ms. Novak, who was just staring at her son torn between happiness and surprise stares. Her son is fully-functioning, but gay. That was a real surprise. "James?" No response "Castiel?" Her son turns his head to acknowledge his mom for the first time.

"Do I know you?" Castiel tilts his head, trying to recall a long ago memory. "Mommy?"

Ms. Novak shakes her head in approval. "Thank you God, he is alive. We can go home as soon as you are all healed up, son."

Castiel turns his head back to Dean and snuggles into his neck again. "I am going home with him. He protects me." Cass nuzzles his friend.

"Cass, we…You need to listen to the doctor and do what he says, okay?" Dean tries to unwrap Cass' arms from around him. "Doctor?"

Dr. Milligan clears his throat and looks at Ms. Novak. "I'm pretty sure James, Castiel is going to recover better with his boyfriend Dean …"

Dean interrupts the doc at this. "He ain't my boyfriend!"

"That's not what it looks like to me young man. He is clinging to you as if his life depends upon it and screams for you tirelessly until you are here and once he is being held by you or in this case is holding you, he is fully aware of questions and his surroundings. You are his rock, his safe place and in the end, his boyfriend. Your actions aren't much better, you nearly chased after me in the ER and stayed and slept in the waiting room, hoping for a chance to see him and when you did your face lit up, as much as his did at seeing you. You two are stuck with each other."

Dean looks at Cass and blushes, what the hell? Dean, freaking Winchester does not blush, and certainly not when referring to a guy, while being hugged.

Cass just sighs contently. He doesn't understand all of what the doctor is saying, all he knows is he can relax. He holds Dean against his chest and drifts off to sleep, even though he just woke up. For the first time in what feels like a week he dreams and they are happy dreams, of bees buzzing and butterflies flying around a garden.

Dean sighs as he hears Castiel's breathing change. He is finally asleep. "Finally." Dean exhales and untangles Cass' arms, placing them on the bed, as he shuffles down the hospital bed.

"Does he do that often?" The doctor points to Castiel huddled in a ball, sucking his thumb.

Dean turns around, "Pretty sure. Yeah." Dean thinks back to the last time Castiel fell sleep. "Guy took some coaxing to leave the room he was kept in and getting him out of the house was next to impossible. Can you help him? He is kinda clingy."

"Physically he is healing; we will transfer him in the morning to the psych ward for evaluation." He looks over his notes on the clipboard. He jots down 'the patient has attachment to a young male and will need to be sedated if separated from said male.' "I suggest you accompany him, he can't be sedated the entire time. He actually sleeps in your presence."

Dean sighs and pulls out his phone to text Sam. He looks at Ms. Novak and gives her an apologetic smile. "He says he doesn't remember much from before, I'm sorry ma'am. Can I stay here with him…in case he wakes up…"

Cass' mom nods and the doctor agrees. "It's best if you stay, he is nearly over dosed on sedative as it is."

Dean finishes his text, pockets his phone and lies on the bed beside Cass.

* * *

**And there you have it. Half way done!**

**Dean has a boyfriend! *singsongs***

**Review if you enjoy my awesome ideas! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Honourable Mentions go out to Grim1989, aLoggedInReader, Keefer, snowin' you, Maybaby34, AllTherLosers, darkphoenix2345, NightAngel97, watergoddesskasey, Perry123, herecomeschaos, CassXDeano and Gustin for reviewing! Many thanks!**

* * *

The next time Castiel wakes up he just reaches his hand out and feels warmth beside him and snuggles into it, opening his eyes to make sure it is Dean. He sees spikey blonde hair and sighs, draping his arm over Dean's shoulder. He places a quick kiss to Dean's lips and closes his eyes again, content. He doesn't even notice he has an audience.

Ms. Novak watches the way her son acts around this guy, his saviour. She can't find it in her heart to even scoff at the teachings of her church, stating this is wrong. All she sees is love, un-adulterated love for a person that saved his life. This guy was willing to rescue him twice, from the bastard that took him years ago. James was taken while he was being babysat by the neighbours' daughter. She gets up off the chair that she was sleeping in and puts her blanket over the guys. They just cuddle more, not waking up.

She heads to the nurses' station to tell them she is going outside for some fresh air. She needs a keycard to get back into the ward. The nurse gives her a visitor's swipe card and goes back to her paper work. She is just heading through the locked door when she encounters an incredibly tall man, with long light brown hair, sideburns and a very concerned look on his face.

"Hi, do you know how to get in there? My brother is in there, but he's not answering his phone." Sam gives a small smile, trying to get in the locked ward.

"Sure son." She turns back to the door lock and swipes her visitor's card. "I hope you find him."

"Thank you Miss." Sam is laying it on thick in his attempt to get to Dean.

"Oh please, I'm not that young, but you are quite the looker, I hope you are already snatched up or else I'd have to get your number." She chuckles as she walks away.

Sam waits a second, holding the door open, watching the woman walk to the exit, shaking her head. He makes sure no one is watching the door, even though he knows he is on camera, he just rushes to the room number he was given earlier by Dean's text.

Sam walks into the room 205 and stops in his tracks, his hand goes straight to cover his mouth, but he doesn't stop his laugh fast enough, Dean stirs from his sleep and looks over at him.

"Heya Sammy. You got in alright?" Dean looks over at the chair and sees it empty, he thanks his lucky stars. "Castiel is very clingy, as you can see. He screams for me apparently, they are going to send him for a psych eval in the morning, we gotta get him out, fast."

Sam flops down in the chair. "Why? He does need a psych ward. The guy was brainwashed and kept captive for years, he may never live a normal life."

Dean scrunches his face at Sam's blantant lack of tack on the topic. "Sam ,we can't leave him here. His mother wants to take him home. He doesn't even remember her, not really. I'm all he knows outside of his room. I can't abandon him to a shrink."

Sam thinks it over and watches the way Dean is being held by Castiel. Dean doesn't seem upset at being cuddled, not even in the slightest. "Dean is he… I mean are you… Dammit. Dean did you taint him, like physically tainted?"

Dean's face goes pale. "Hell no!" Dean gives his best bitch face, but Sam can see right through it. "I didn't touch him… He kissed me though, while I was asleep, just before the blood sucker showed up and attacked. Castiel said he was showing his gratitude for me saving him." Dean tries to turn, but there is not a lot of room on the hospital bed. "Geez Cass, move over, you gotta share, kid." Cass seems to hear him 'cause he rolls over, releasing Dean from his arm. "Guy is a huge cuddler." Dean brushes off his jacket as something to do with his hands, as he waits for Sam to laugh at him for being a life-sized teddy bear to a full-grown child-man. The laugh doesn't come, surprisingly.

Instead of laughing at his older brother being cuddled, hard, he looks at the guy and smiles. "I think he is more than grateful. He is in love. Dean, you are such a heart throb, after all."

"Shut up, Bitch."

"Jerk, you totally have a boyfriend." Sam runs his fingers through his locks of tousled brown hair and smirks.

Dean doesn't deny the statement this time. He just groans internally and gets off the bed, to stretch his cramped legs. "You gonna help or not?"

"This is a locked ward. We're better off to let him go through the eval and get him out after the 72 hour hold is lifted, we can stay at the observatory, since it's now vamp free and cheaper than a motel."

Dean grunts at the possibility of not getting Castiel out before he is grilled about his captivity. How is he going to explain it in terms they don't try to lock him up permanently? Vampires are just a gimmick by the movie companies, not a real-life monster, to the general public. "Fine, they are letting me stay with him through the eval. He won't talk or even look at anything if I'm not there, so take care of Baby and don't trash the place, partying on your own. I'll call when he gets out. No point you coming to see us, wasting the credit cards on parking."

Sam nods in agreement. The Impala is currently parked a few blocks away, so there isn't more money spent on the crazy parking prices. "Okay Dean, whatever you say. Take care of your man while I'm driving the car empty n partying in an old dive." Sam chuckles at his own joke.

Ms. Novak walks into the room at that moment and sees the tall guy from earlier standing in her son's room, talking to her son's special friend. Darn there goes that chance. "Hello Dean, is this your brother?" Dean nods, "We have met, I let him in the ward, didn't know this was who you were seeing." She slips into the chair furthest from the bed and watches as the tall guy has a conversation with his eyes.

"Rosie, this is my little brother Sam. He helped rescue Castiel-James from the crazy guy." Dean moves his eyes towards Cass.

Sam catches on and nods, "The bastard was very crazy, indeed. Nice to meet you, Rosie." Sam extends his hand and shakes Ms. Novak's hand quickly, "I was leaving, parking meter is running." He chuckles and ducks out of the room, keeping his head down as he passes the nurses' station and heads for the door.

Dean settles back down to lay beside Castiel and puts his arm around the guy, laughing to himself, 'bout time he wakes up to being cuddled.

* * *

In the morning a doctor comes in with all Castiel's transfer papers and moves Castiel and Dean by extension, to the eighth floor. Cass is given his own room, two single beds with a small night stand between. Dean takes one look at the room and laughs to himself.

Castiel just looks over and smiles, he is happy no matter where he is taken, as long as Dean is okay with it, he is content. He walks into the room and claims the bed against the left wall and sits on it. Dean follows Cass and sits on the other bed and watches as they close the door, locking it. Cass winces as the door is shut, but doesn't say a word.

"So Castiel?" Dean is trying to get him to talk about their cover story.

"So Dean?" Cass looks right back, smiling like a child being given a new present.

Dean stands up and stretches his back. He walks over to Castiel's bed and sits beside him. "The story is you were grabbed by a mean man that liked to show you off to his friends, but they were never allowed to touch you, only your daddy was allowed. I know you were never touched, but use being 'touched' as code for when Lawrence fed off your blood, okay?" Dean makes eye contact with Castiel, making sure he understands. Cass nods. Dean continues, "he didn't touch you there though, he wanted you pure, innocent, got it?" Another nod and Dean hugs Castiel, as understanding he is doing good and to show gratitude, since the guy likes hugs.

Castiel sighs into the touch, he has not been allowed physical contact his entire life, he can't believe all he has been missing. He wants to never let Dean go, but knows they want to talk and get answers, so he concentrates on Dean's words.

Dean pulls away from the hug and gives a quick kiss to Cass' lips as further proof he is doing good. He hears Cass sigh into the contact, Dean feels a twitch in his jeans, but ignores it, this is not a sexual attraction; the guy is not mentally old enough to know that this could mean something sexual, it is just how he shows affection, innocent. Dean breaks the hug after a minute and sits back on his own bed. "I'm going to take a nap. I didn't sleep very well last night. Wake me when they come to talk, okay kid?" Dean has no idea why he keeps calling him kid or even why he calls him Cass, it just seems natural.

Cass nods his head quickly and lies down on his own bed, keeping his eyes on Dean, across the room from him, he has his back to Castiel, but he isn't worried. Dean knows a safe environment, he is safe, no one to hurt him here. Castiel closes his eyes and drifts off to a slumber.

Around lunch time the door is unlocked and a doctor in a white lab coat enters the room followed by an orderlie pushing in a cart full of objects and books. Castiel stirs at the noise and huddles into a ball, "Dean!" Dean wakes up to his name being called. He turns over, sees Castiel is in a ball shaking, again, he looks to the door and sees two men in the doorway. He jumps off his bed and comforts Cass.

"Good afternoon Mister Novak. I'm Doctor Tissley. I'm here to assess your mental state and determine if you are fit to function in society."

Dean manages to get Cass to release his knees and sit normally with some coaxing, "Relax, I'm right here. We can do this no problem, okay?" Castiel nods and watches as the doctor and orderlie enter the room.

"Okay, first of all, we need you to state your name and your age."

Cass nods, "My name is Castiel…Novak?" He words it as a question, Dean nods. "I'm twenty-five, I was born July fifth, nineteen eighty-five."

"Okay good. Technically we have James here, but Castiel seems to be the name you answer to, so it's acceptable."

"We just have some games to play with you and your friend here, nothing too stressful, and at the end a prize."

Cass perks up at the mention of a prize, but looks down when he remembers this was how he was 'trained' by his daddy. He looks over at Dean and he is smiling, encouraging him, so Castiel smiles too. "Okay, let's play."

They spend the next hour testing Castiel's mind set. In the end he passes everything with flying colours, he is mentally sound, just scared. He gets handed a book as a reward. Someone must have told the doctor he loves to read, he accepts the book eagerly and opens the pages to start reading it.

Dean gets up off the bed and asks the doctor when they can leave, since Castiel passed everything. The doctor just drops his voice lower and states, "Not yet, he functions fine with you here, but what happens if you were to leave, he needs to be independent as well. You can't always be there for him."

Dean stares at the doctor in shock, that wasn't agreed upon. "Why?

"He is twenty-five, if he can't get a job and join society as a functioning member he may be better off protected, in here."

Dean stares at the doctor, not breaking eye contact, he agrees, but this is way too soon to test the theory. Dean caves, he needs to use the bathroom and he can't always be there, he will leave eventually, maybe to go on a hunt with Sam, maybe to get food, Castiel has to be okay without him there too. "Cass, kid, I need to use the washroom, you going to be okay in here reading?"

Castiel looks up from his book and nods, "Yes Dean, I'm okay."

Dean nods and leaves the room, heading for the washroom at the other side of the hall.

Castiel watches as Dean, his safe place leaves, but the doctor doesn't leave. He looks back at his book, it is called 'Supernatural: Wendigo- by Carver Edlund'. Castiel continues to read for a few more minutes, waiting for Dean to return, all the while keeping a watch on what the doctor is doing. After a solid ten minutes of waiting for Dean to return, he lowers the book and asks, "Is there something I did not answer that you are waiting for?"

The doctor shakes his head and keeps looking at his notes. After another ten minutes, Castiel is showing signs of distress. The doctor thinks, finally twenty minutes, not bad, longer than most.

"Is Dean not coming back?" Cass puts the book down, it is good, but he wants to know where Dean went, he has been gone a long time and it is getting worrisome.

The doctor shakes his head. "I asked that he not return until we are done with questioning you. He seems to coax your answers; I want you to answer without his help, okay Castiel?" The doctor waits, gauging every twitch and movement he makes in response to being told his friend was not coming back.

Castiel's whole body freezes, Dean promised he would be there through all the testing. Castiel's eyes go wide for a second, trying to figure out how to react. He puts on his brave face and sits still, this is a test upon itself, separating them, he can pass it. "Okay, what do you want to know?"

The doctor writes down that Castiel froze at the news, but recovered within seconds. "Who was the person that took you? What was his or her name? Tell me what you experienced while there, tell me your experiences."

Castiel swallows, roughly and remembers what Dean told him earlier this morning. "They called him Lawrence, he was my daddy. He would keep me in this room with the windows blocked off and show me off to his friends. If I was well-behaved he would bring me a toy or a book to read."

The doctor jots this all down, "What do you mean if you were well-behaved? Did they touch you, hurt you in anyway? Tell me what you thought or felt during this time period."

Cass narrows his eyes at this doctor, trying to get him to talk about things he has no right to ask or know about, personal details are earned. "I was his pure innocence. He kept me around to keep him happy. He liked to touch me, knowing I was never touched by another."

Once again the doctor jots this all down, feverishly, thinking he is getting to the emotional damage this guy obviously faced at the hands of a pedophile. "Did he touch you inappropriately? Castiel you can tell me, this is a safe place."

Castiel just smiles, this doctor is an asshat. "No, he never touched me inappropriately, if he did I would not be pure now would I?" Castiel chuckles, "I want Dean to come back, I'm done talking to you, please leave me alone." Cass stretches out on the bed and turns his back to the doctor.

Dr. Tissley looks in utter shock at being dismissed. He gathers his notes and motions for the orderlie to push the cart out and leave him alone.

As he closes the door behind the orderlie Dean rushes up to the doctor. "How did he do? Can I go inside now?"

"He did fine. He has a sarcastic side I didn't notice before. But he is okay to leave, let me write up all the release papers."

"Sarcastic side you say… Never knew. Can I go inside now?" Dean's eyes dart from the doctor to the door and back again.

"Yes, he actually refused to talk about anything else and asked for you to come back."

Dean just walks away from the doctor and opens the door to their room; Castiel turns to look at the door. He sits up when he sees Dean coming in. "Dean! Did I do well?"

Dean grins, "You did awesome kid, and we leave soon. What did you say to him, he said you were sarcastic, I've never heard you say a single sarcastic thing."

"I just said what you told me to say, perhaps he didn't like the way I said it or the tone I used." Castiel laughs and holds his arms out for a hug.

Dean walks into the room, smirking and sits on the bed, giving Cass the attention he craves, he even leans his head down for a quick kiss, to show his happiness that Castiel did so well. But once he makes contact with Cass' lips he molds his to his friend's and moves them, trying to get Cass to open up and let him in.

Cass pulls away from the kiss, confused. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry, it's an adult thing," Dean pulls away, ashamed. "I won't do it again."

"NO!" Cass nearly yells it, startling Dean. "I mean I enjoyed it. It's just… Everything is new, is it a way to show affection towards someone you care about?"

Dean thinks it over and nods, "Yes, I care for you deeply."

Cass' entire face brightens at this. "I care for you deeply, as well." He crashes his lips to Dean's, in excitement.

* * *

**Leave me a line to show you like this story and want more.**

**Also, I have co-written a Destiel fic with a new author, CassXDeano called 'In Heat', if you haven't checked it out yet, feel free to take a look. A new chapter should be posted within the day, I anticipate.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay totally going for a really long author's note here...**

**I am getting very subtle questions and hints to post my latest pride and joy...I have decided to have one multi-chapter story on the go right now so when this is done look for another awesome fic from moi!**

**I'd like to take this opportunity to inform you I am branching out and am now on AO3, YAY ME! Same pen name, cuz it's always free on every site I am on. So that goes for Tumblr, Twitter and Devianart (not an artist, yet).**

**For any of you who have read my Dean Winchester dedicated birthday fic I featured my baby in there. Well I'm having an extremely bad day! Some guy backed into her and smacked up her back fender, door and bumper! *sobbs* She is my most expensive and prized possession and I lover her as much as Dean loves his 'Baby', so I will be grieving for a few days. I'm thankful she was violated by a prestine Toyota Corrolla and not some rusted out mini-van. She is a proper lady and took it like a champ! Good news, new paint job! Thank you for reading my rant. I feel much better now.**

**Story Earns the 'M' rating now so prepare for smut!**

**And after all that nearly forgot the HR roll!**

**Honourable Mentions go to Perry123, Grim1989, aLoggedInReader, NightAngel97, darkphoenix2345, Larz|87, Maybaby34, Keefer, Manifestation of a Storyteller, CassXDeano, Jackie6416, Chichi-10018 and a guest for leaving a review!**

* * *

Dean moans into the kiss and runs his hand down Castiel's jawline, tracing the defined features of a truly innocent face. Before Dean knows how it happened, he is on top of Castiel, in his lap pushing his groin into Castiel's small frame beneath him.

Cass lets slip a moan of surprise at having Dean on him. Dean pushes something hard down into his lap. He is confused 'cause Dean's didn't have anything in his pockets, he was sure of it. "Dean, what is that?"

Dean stops in his tracks and notices he is straddling the guy and practically hip fucking him, right there in the mental ward of the hospital. "Shit! Sorry Cass." He jumps off the bed, as if burned by the touch and lies on his bed, keeping his back to his friend, trying to control his breathing in slow deep breaths, hoping to get his erection to go away. He tries to palm it into going down, but the friction only adds to the pressure and he moans into his pillow, trying to stop himself, but not being able to keep quiet.

Castiel looks over at Dean and sees he is moving slightly and there are sounds coming from him, they are muffled since he has his face buried in his pillow, but he is moving his hips. Castiel is intrigued and gets off his bed to see what Dean is doing. He peers over Dean's body and sees Dean has his hand on his groin and is pressing his hand into it, burying his face in a pillow. Castiel watches as Dean's movements become faster and he groans at one point. Cass tilts his head in interest and looks down at his own groin inspecting it; there is no tent like in Dean's. Cass wants to know why he is pressing his hand into his groin and leans down beside the bed and reaches out a hand to cover Dean's hand with his own.

Dean doesn't notice the creak of the other bed, indicating Cass has gotten up to see what Dean is doing and certainly doesn't feel it when Cass places his hand on Dean's hip or moves his hand down his hipbone, placing it over Dean's, pressing it more into his groin. Dean's eyes shoot open at the feel of warm breath on his neck, he hears a quiet whisper. "Does it hurt?" Dean just shakes his head and leans his body back into Cass, feeling the warmth on his back.

Cass pushes Dean's hand way from his groin and presses his into the bulge. Dean lets out a loud groan and jerks his hip into the direction of the wall, "Shit Cass…again."

Cass smiles and rubs his hand over the bulge, feeling the definition of a long round bulge in Dean's pants and it's obviously giving him a happy feeling. Cass runs his fingers down the outside of the shaft and hears another groan from Dean.

Dean thrusts his hips forward towards the wall again and this time he scoots closer to the wall, "lie down behind me, Cass." Dean is practically purring through his arousal. Cass does as he is instructed and lies down behind Dean leaving an inch between them, Cass doesn't take his hand off Dean's groin as he moves.

Dean groans, "closer" and pushes his ass into Cass' groin.

Cass feels something happen in his pants, he has not felt this before, it is sort of uncomfortable, but feels good too. Cass runs his fingers down the hardened outline again and Dean pushes his ass back into Castiel again, this time Cass lets out the dirtiest moan Dean has heard in a long time and it shoots straight to his cock. He whimpers and thrust his hips forward as Castiel moves his hand again, that is all Dean can take, he loses control at the touch of such an innocent man touching him and letting him rub against him. He shoots his release in his boxers, making a large mess and fucking out his orgasm into Cass' hand. Dean is still rubbing his butt into Cass' hardening groin, he comes off his high and pushes Castiel's hand away and flips himself, so he is now facing Castiel.

"You are too good at that. Let me show you how I can show my gratitude for helping me with that." Dean cups his hand over Castiel's hard cock. "Oh now you are hard too." Dean smiles and kisses Cass' slightly chapped lips and pushes his tongue at the other man's teeth, trying to show him, to get him to open his mouth, so Dean can feel the inside of Cass' beautiful mouth.

Cass submits and opens his mouth, letting Dean push his tongue in and trace the contours.

Dean trails his fingers over Cass' erection. He hears Cass whimper and pulls his hand away, worried he is hurting his friend. "Sorry, kid, you okay?"

Cass slowly opens his eyes and looks into Dean's worried eyes. "This, feels weird. I feel…excited, but scared. My heart is beating fast. Is this normal?"

Dean crushes his lips to Cass' again. "Yes it's normal. It means you like me." Dean palms Cass' crotch again and trails his hand to the drawstring of his pants. "Can I help you with that?"

Cass looks down at Dean's hand. "Are you going to do the same thing I just did for you?"

Dean shakes his head, "no, I wanna show you something that's way better." He gives a quick grin and looks down at his hand still at Cass' waistline. Dean needs permission; he's almost scared to take the kid's innocence.

"Okay, will this make you happy? I want you to show me everything I have missed. I want to know how to keep you happy." Cass tilts his head and brushes his lips over Dean's.

"This, isn't 'bout making me happy. It's 'bout making you happy." Dean brushes his fingers over Cass' tented bulge.

"I'm very happy. You may proceed." Cass lets his hips move into the touch.

Dean pulls the string and slips his hand down the scrubs, slowly, waiting to see Cass' reaction. Dean is nervous, he has not been with a guy, ever. He is just going off what he likes being done to him. This kid's innocence is having an unexpected effect on him.

Cass gasps when Dean's hand comes into contact with his groin. "Dean?" Cass' eyes shoot open, asking Dean what he is doing.

"It's okay Cass, babe. Does this feel good?" Dean leans close and grazes his teeth over his friend's ear.

"It feels…" Cass closes his eyes, scrunching them in confusion. "I don't think I can put it in words. Dean…?"

Dean pulls his hand away, scared he went too far and scared him. "Crap, sorry."

"I didn't want you to stop." Cass leans his head down making eye contact with Dean's remorseful eyes.

"Are you sure?" Dean looks at Cass, imploringly.

Cass grabs Dean's hip and pulls him closer. "Yes, I want to feel what you felt. You looked very happy, you sounded happy. I made you make those noises. Make me make them, please?"

Dean chuckles, "Can do, kid." Dean brushes his fingers over the bulge again, and puts his hand down Cass' pants again. He reaches for the shaft and squeezes gently. Cass moans, hips moving. "That's right, let your body tell you what to do."

Cass closes his eyes and lets Dean jerk him. He feels new sensations, and bucks his hips to the movement. "Oh God."

Dean chuckles, "Why thank you, Castiel." He grins and kisses Cass' neck, nipping lightly at his pulse point. Dean pulls his hand out and pushes Cass flat on his back, pulling the scrubs clean off, tossing them over his shoulder.

Castiel is lying on the hospital sheets, naked from the waist down. He is nervous, he has never be without his pants until he was being inspected for bites the other day. It was very demeaning, he knows that's not what Dean is doing, but it's difficult to supress that horrible memory.

Dean admires Castiel, feeling pride that he gets to claim this body, a virgin is still an accomplishment. "You look great Cass. Are you okay?" Dean runs his finger over Cass' naked hipbone and slides his hand to his erection, stroking it slowly, waiting for Cass to get comfortable.

Cass gulps and nods. "I'm scared, Dean."

"Why are you scared?" Dean straddles his friend and leans in for a kiss. "I'll protect you with my life, I promise."

"I want you to take my purity, I don't want to ever have to go back there." Cass leans up and kisses Dean.

A chuckles escapes his lips before he can stop himself. "That's what we're doing right now, kid."

"Oh." Cass laughs and brushes his hand down his body. "Can I touch myself? Can I touch you?"

"Hellz yes. Do what you wanna do. I'm not gunna stop ya." Dean strokes Cass' cock, quick and runs his thumb under the head, massaging the bundle of nerves.

Cass' hips jerk up, involuntarily. "What was that?"

"That, was just the beginning." Dean uses his other hand to flick a nipple and hears Cass groan. "I need you to release, let go for me. Then we can take a nap, okay?"

Cass has no idea what Dean is referring to, but nods. He wants to make Dean happy.

Dean gives another quick flick of Cass' nipple and presses wet kisses down his friend's jawline. "How does this feel?"

"Amazing! You are making me feel amazing." Cass grunts, actually grunts when Dean flicks his tongue over a sensitive spot on Cass' neck and sucks, hard.

"There, now you are mine. No more worries." Dean pulls away to admire his claim on Cass, satisfied he moves aside Castiel's white scrub shirt, and bites his collarbone, forcefully. Dean is really getting into the idea of claiming him.

Cass loses control of this odd feeling in his abdomen and his cock releases thick spurts of a white substance he never knew he could produce. His hips jerk up into the motion and he feels a euphoria take over. "Oh my GOD!" Cass nearly screams.

Dean laughs and covers his friend's mouth. "SHHHH! Someone will come to check on us, if you are too loud."

"Sorry." Cass opens his eyes and looks at Dean with a new found adoration. "That was beyond words. Do you feel this on a regular basis?"

"Generally, yes daily, usually." Dean flushes a nice shade of red at this omission.

"Can we do this daily?" Cass leans up on his elbows, trying to get another kiss from Dean. He needs to show his gratitude.

Dean leans down and kisses Cass, making it a deep, passionate kiss, melting into the battle for dominance. Cass is a fast learner he resists against Dean's attempts to push into his mouth. After a good minute of this Dean has to pulls away for air. He forgets to breath sometimes, doesn't usually happen often. "Shit Cass! You are a natural." Dean looks down at the mess they made and laughs. "We can definitely do this every day, as long as we have time. I still need to go on hunts, but you can come with us, if ya want." Dean has never been this comfortable, sharing his lifestyle with a love interest, but Castiel feels different. Like this was meant to be, somehow.

"I'd love that Dean." Cass looks like a child, excited at getting what he asked for from Santa.

Dean has to laugh at the sight. "But we can't do things like that in front of Sam, okay? He won't like seeing it, at all." Dean rubs his neck nervously, as he gets off Cass' lap, letting him find his pants.

"Are 'we' a secret?" Cass frowns trying to grasp the idea of not letting Sam know.

"No, that's not what I meant. I mean we wait 'til Sam is out to get naked, okay? We can kiss; the quick ones…just not the long ones where we make noises." Dean is having a hard time trying to explain this. Castiel is just so innocent he can't think of a better way of explaining the boundaries.

Castiel nods, understanding they aren't a secret. Dean just doesn't want Sam to see their closeness.

* * *

***Clears throat* I didn't realize this was pretty much over 2000 words of sheer smut... hope ya enjoyed it ;-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the conclusion to another awesome fic!**

**AN: Update: My Car is going in for her cosmetic surgery. She will be all better soon. In the meantime, gotta love Rental cars ;-) **

**Honourable Mentions go out to NightAngel97, aLoggedInReader, Chichi-10018, The New Normal, Perry123, snowin' you, CassXDeano, darkphoenix2345, Grim1989, Keefer and Gustin for reviewing.**

* * *

Castiel gets released by shift change at seven. Dean calls Sam and they pack his small amount of possessions into the Impala and head out on the road. Sam can sense something has changed in his brother's behaviour since the vampire nest. He has a feeling that Dean has found something in the young vampire victim Dean rescued. Mostly it's in the way Dean looks at the kid in the rearview mirror; he glances back often, making eye contact constantly.

"Dean, where are we heading? And why have we kidnapped the kid?" Sam glances into the backseat for emphasis.

"Sam, his name is Castiel! And I did not kidnap him. We left with permission, just didn't stick around for his mom to voice her opinions on him coming with us from now on." Dean's face lets an odd smile cross it.

Sam is even more suspicious now. Dean wants the kid with them. "Castiel, is that the truth? Do you want to come with us?"

Cass nods, "yes, Dean promises to protect me. He cares deeply for me. He stated so earlier today." Cass gives a proud look and smiles at his friend and the guy's brother.

Dean takes that moment to advert his gaze from his brother and friend. He didn't exactly tell Cass not to tell Sam they liked each other. He was hoping to at least put a few towns between them and the hospital first, though.

Sam stifles a laugh. Dean would never say that, it was obviously Castiel's words. "Dean?" He looks to his older brother for confirmation.

"What Sammy?" Dean grips the steering wheel tight, keeping his breathing calm and steady. Cass doesn't need to see him get upset at a chick-flick moment.

"Do you care for Castiel deeply?" Sam lifts an eye brow for emphasis, trying to coax a rise out of him.

"Shut up, Sam!" He glares, sees the look on Cass' face and regrets his outburst immediately. "Yes, Cass, I do care for you. Don't ever doubt that, Sam is just being an ass." He clenches his teeth to supress another angry outburst.

Sam chuckles quietly, "Castiel, don't worry I don't care. I am getting a separate room when we stop though."

Castiel just tilts his head, confused.

Dean notices and sighs, "He means he doesn't wanna see us cuddling, holding one another, Cass."

Cass nods silently and stares out the window.

They continue driving into the wee hours of the morning. Sam and Cass fall asleep somewhere past Hamilton, Wisconsin, on the I-90.

Near Rochester Dean decides he is exhausted and needs to get some sleep or risk drifting off while on the highway. He pulls off into a small parking lot to a small park at close to 3 am. He just needs to get some rest. He shuts off the engine and slides into the back seat as Sam and Castiel are fast asleep. Cass is leaning against the back of the seat, sleeping quietly when Dean cuddles into his space. He rests his head in Cass' lap and is asleep in minutes.

* * *

They all awake near dawn. Cass is the first to notice that they have stopped driving. Dean is cuddled into his lap, comfortably, snoring loudly. Cass chuckles as the scene, but doesn't say a word. He just slides down the seat and wraps his arms around his hunter, feeling safe and warm in his arms. Sam awakes and notices Dean is in the back seat totally cuddling his innocent 'friend'. He slides over to the driver's seat and looks for the keys. Dean must have them in his coat and leans back to check Dean's pockets, sure enough front left pocket holds the keys. Dean shifts, holding his friend in a tighter embrace.

Sam starts the car and finds a diner just off the road they are on. He pulls in and awakes the vehicle's other occupants. Cass rubs his eyes, slowly coming to his senses as Dean is jolted awake by a rough shake.

"Food Dean. You want it or would you rather cuddle your boy-toy?" Sam smirks as Dean notices that he is currently spooning said guy in a tight hug.

"Hellz yeah, Sam." He unwraps his arms from Cass' waist and pushes himself into a sitting position.

Cass sighs at the lost body heat but sits up as well.

Dean opens the door and makes it out of the car within seconds. There's no way he's missing breakfast. Cass follows Dean into the diner and hides in Dean's shadow. They sit at the far side of the diner, within view of the Impala. Dean and Sam sit on opposite sides of the booth. Dean pats the spot beside him. Cass takes the hint and sits beside Dean quickly.

Dean orders pancakes and bacon for himself and Cass, while Sam goes for a healthy choice of eggs, sunnyside and sausage with toast.

Dean makes small talk as they wait for their food. Cass admits he has never been in a diner before. Sam assures him that it's not a scary place, Cass nods, trusting whoever Dean trusts.

Dean slips his hand onto Cass' thigh while Sam is talking to Cass about normal diner etiquette. Cass jumps slightly at the touch, but learns quickly to not make eye contact with Dean while he rubs his leg slowly.

Dean shakes his head when Cass looks like he is going to voice a comment about the touch. He slowly roams his hand into Cass' groin, staying just outside of his crotch.

The waitress, Claire brings their food within minutes. Dean and Sam thank her, Cass just looks at the food with an awe Dean would class as worship.

Sam notices that Cass is giving strange facial expressions during eating their breakfast, but doesn't say a word. He figures it out fast that Dean is jerking him off under the table. The look on Dean's face is priceless, he has a smirk. Sam can't bare to out him. If Dean is happy he can look the other way for a little while, at least until the honeymoon phase has passed.

They eat in silence. Dean pays the bill and runs for the car as soon as the money is on the table, Cass in hand. They hit the road as soon as seatbelts are fastened and doors closed. They make it to Bobby's in record time. Dean will never admit he was in dire need of getting to the older hunter's place though.

Sam is unpacking the trunk of their bags as Dean drags the poor innocent boy into the presence of his father figure for approval. Bobby laughs as Dean pulls Castiel into the view of the elder hunter.

"And who might this be?" Bobby lifts his hat in a sign of acknowledgement.

"Bobby, this is Castiel. We saved him from a nest of vamps and now he is our ward. Cass, this is Bobby. He is our dad in most respects." Dean doesn't even let them shake hands.

Cass is pulled into the house and up the stairs faster than he can comprehend what is going on.

* * *

Dean has him up the stairs and in the spare room in seconds. Cass' shirt is off and he is pushed up against the door as soon as the door is closed and locked. Cass is kissing Dean, showing his gratitude for buying him breakfast at the diner.

"Cass," Dean gasps out, as he grinds his hips against Cass'.

"Yes, Dean," Cass says panting, attempting to catch his breath.

"I want to take you… Can I?" Dean grunts as he walks Cass towards the double bed.

Cass' knees collide with the mattress and he falls to the bed with a surprised gasp.

Dean follows Cass onto the bed, kissing his lips and neck, as he works a hickey into the tender flesh of his collarbone with his teeth and tongue.

Cass gasps and nods his head, unsure of exactly what Dean is asking or implying.

Dean breaks the kiss with Cass' neck to look his future lover in the eyes. "Can I take all your virginity? I want to be inside you so bad." Dean pants, trying to keep from pressuring his potential partner.

Cass pulls away and looks into Dean's eyes, trying to gauge what he is asking. "What does that entail, I'm scared Dean. I have never been physical with anyone, ever." Cass shies away from Dean.

"I know Cass. I promise I won't do anything you don't want me to. I just want you to know what the next step is." Dean grits his teeth as he runs his open mouth along Cass' earlobe, seductively.

"I want you to show me everything. I have missed years of my life." Cass pushes his hips into Dean's getting the most amazing friction he has felt in hours. Everything feels so good with Dean. He has to wonder if this is how it is with all people. He knows his mother taught him to be in love with a woman, but Dean feels so right, he doesn't care if it's against what he was taught. What feels right is what he is going with.

Dean presses quick, wet kisses down Cass' bare chest, making his way to the waistline of his pants.

Cass' hands enclose around Dean lovingly. "Are we going to be naked again? I enjoyed that a lot."

Dean stops claiming kisses along Cass' abdomen and looks up into his friend's eyes. "Yes, I'm going to make you feel very good when we are done, I promise babe."

Cass nods and lets Dean continue.

Dean reaches the belt buckle and swiftly undoes it and flings his pants open, pushing his hand under the cotton fabric. He feels Cass is rock hard and is rutting his hips up into Dean's hand with a quiet gasp. Dean can't stop the grin that forms from the action. "You are learning very fast. I'm so proud of your progress."

Cass lifts his hips and pushes his pants off his hips and to his knees. Dean chuckles and pulls the pants off completely.

Dean leans up and kisses Cass passionately, giving slow tongue flicks, teaching the inexperienced man to battle for control and dominance. Cass slowly moves his tongue to the movements, catching on fast. As Dean teaches Cass to kiss his hand makes long, slow strokes down Cass' hardened cock.

Cass breaks the kiss to grunt and thrust his hips up forcefully into Dean's palm.

Dean chuckles and focuses his attention back on jerking him off. He pulls the boxers down off the most sexually appealing hipbones Dean has gazed upon in his entire lifetime. He places a slow open-mouthed kiss to his left hipbone and sucks, stroking his tongue down the crease, by the time he lets the flesh go there is a bruise forming that will be very noticeable later.

Dean loses his jeans and boxers in one movement. His shirt follows quickly. They are now both naked and on the bed. Dean curses to himself. He forgot to grab some lubricate from his duffle bag.

Cass gives a questioningly look to Dean's curse. "What is wrong? Am I not giving satisfactory responses? I'm sorry you mean so much to me."

"No! No, that's not it Cass." He gives a quick rough kiss. "I forgot the lube."

Cass scrunches his face unsure what lube is. "Sam handed me a bottle while you were driving it is in my pants pocket."

Dean quirks up an eyebrow and prays it's lube, but hopes it kinda wasn't lube, that would be embarrassing. Dean finds the pants and sure enough lube is in it. He curses, Damn Sammy, but thanks him too. Dean opens the bottle and pours some on his fingers.

Cass watches, intrigued, wondering what it is for.

Dean settles between Cass' spread legs and lifts Cass' legs so they are wide and his feet flat on the mattress, hoping this position will be less painful for him, virgin and all. The hunter trails a finger along his hip and down to his entrance, he stops and looks into his lover's eyes. "Cass this may hurt, I'm really sorry if it does." He pushes the finger in and works him open, slowly with care.

Cass clenches at the intrusion, fists pulling on the sheets, face showing his discomfort.

Dean feels horrible, he thinks to stop but Cass gasps loudly and jerks his hips up suddenly.

Cass' eyes shoot open and he feels a jolt of euphoria when Dean pushes his fingers in at a certain angle. "Oh my God!" He exclaims.

Dean smirks, realizing it is not painful anymore and continues to push his fingers in, working him more. He moves one of Cass' hands from beside himself to stroke Dean's cock and puts the other on Cass' own throbbing cock and indicates for him to jerk them both off.

Cass starts strokes them, moaning and spreading his legs really wide. "Dean, this is great but I think I need more. My body wants more."

Dean nods and slips the fingers out slowly and squirts some lube into Cass' hand. He pulls out a condom and rips it open with his teeth, unrolling it down his erection. He moves Cass' hand up and down the hunter's cock, lubing him up for the next step. The hunter leans in and gives Cass a kiss filled with need and longing. He pulls back slightly, "Castiel, are you ready? If we actually do this we will be together and there is no going back."

Cass stares into the huge green eyes before him and swallows, "yes Dean. I want you, I need you to…take me."

Dean nods and rests a hand beside Cass' head in preparation and lines his condom sheathed cock to Cass' loosen entrance. He takes a deep breath and pushes against the tight ring of muscles, he stops and claims his lover's lips, trying to keep control and not make it too uncomfortable for the smaller man.

Cass kisses with need and passion; he learns fast and has Dean panting within seconds.

Dean takes a breath and pushes in more. Cass gasps and tightens more. "I'm sorry, Babe."

"Keeping going I want this." Cass grunts as Dean pushes his rather large cock into his virginal body. Cass knows Dean doesn't mean for it to hurt, he is being very gentle and loving during this entire encounter and Castiel is grateful. The younger man takes a large breath and tries to relax, the discomfort lessens after a few seconds and Dean pushes all the way in.

Dean stops once all the way inside and lets Cass get accustomed to the sensation. He has only ever done this once or twice with a rather adventurous girl in Texas, a few years ago.

Cass opens his eyes and leans up to kiss Dean. "Okay, you can move Dean."

Dean slides out and pushes back in with a quiet gasp. The tightness of Cass is like the most amazing thing he has felt in years. It is tight, warm and very intimate. His other hand finds its way to Cass' throbbing erection and strokes it to a slow rhythm. Dean kisses with passion and a grunt. "Cass this is great. How are you doing? You okay?" Dean nips at Cass earlobe, awaiting his answer.

Cass gasps, "good…I think…can't really…talk…now." Cass reaches up and bites Dean's neck roughly. "Fuck me more," Cass grunts into his ear.

Dean pulls away, shocked at the forcefulness of the statement, but he gives Cass what he wants and picks up the pace, thrusting his hips, pushing his cock into Cass faster, harder.

Cass' head falls to the mattress with a groan and clenches the sheets with his fists.

Dean pushes in and out of Cass, with a good rhythm as he jerks Cass' cock to the same.

Cass is feeling a strange pooling in his abdomen and looks to Dean for help. "Dean I feel weird. Is this good?"

Dean lifts Cass' ass off the mattress and wraps his legs around his waist, resting them on his hips and pulls Cass's arms up around his neck and yanks Castiel into his arms, surprising his lover in the process. He moves them against the headboard with his knees and pushes his cock into Cass. "Yes Cass, let go. I want you to come for me. Let me have your cherry," he grunts as he pushes Cass into the wall.

Cass gasps, but nods. He feels this new angle is better for the pooling in his abdomen and lifts his butt slightly and pushes down, groaning loudly, "Holy shit!"

Dean claims the tender flesh of Cass' neck and collarbone and sucks gently.

Cass feels a need and lets it take over. He releases thick spurts of come on Dean and his chest with an exclamation and a moan, his vision blurs and he closes his eyes to see stars.

Dean feels Cass orgasm and thrusts into him, fast and rough. Dean pushes into Cass again and lets himself go, feeling his orgasm take over, he shoots deep inside Cass.

Cass slumps exhausted against Dean's chest. He pants slightly trying to regain his breath and control over his legs and body.

Dean unhooks Cass' legs and sets his man down on the bed as gentle as he can and collapses beside him. He strokes Cass' face slow and lovingly. "You okay, Cass? Was it good for you?"

Cass just nods too tired to find words.

"Glad to hear it. You wanna do that again sometime?" Dean leans in and gives a quick kiss.

Cass clears his throat, "yes," his voice sounds hoarse; he must have screamed his release. "many times…if that's okay?"

Dean chuckles, "sounds good." He wraps Cass' arms around him and smiles.

Cass settles into Dean's embrace and smiles. He is so happy and doesn't want to leave Dean, ever.

"Only thing is if you are wanting to stay with me, come with us you have to learn to hunt. I can't have my man unable to protect himself in a fight. We start gun training and knife lessons in the morning. For now we sleep. I gave you my 'A' game, I'm tired. We did fuck our brains out just now. I wouldn't be surprised if Sammy or Bobby gives us a hard time for a while. You screamed my name kinda loud."

Cass blushes, he thought he screamed, but wasn't sure. "Sorry Dean." He hides his face in Dean's neck.

Dean laughs, "don't worry sweetie. Sam loves bugging me, it's part of life with us." He kisses Cass' messy dark hair and smirks.

* * *

Cass learns to defend himself with a knife quickly. The guns are a little trickier; Sam offers to help Cass with his aiming while Dean goes to get them beers.

After a few weeks staying at Bobby's, training Castiel during the day and making love with Castiel nightly, Dean feels he is ready and capable of holding his own.

They head off for Missouri to work a case.


End file.
